The Tale of Two Brothers - COMMISSION
by Sniphles2000
Summary: Zav has had feelings towards his big brother Cloud for years now... Will they all be revealed on Valentine's day? Find out inside. Big thanks to my friend Kit for this commission! She’s great.


"God… I can't believe this is happening."

_Zav could be found muttering to himself quietly as the sun finally set beyond the tall buildings of his University. The red-bearded man was quite nervous tonight, with good reason too. It was Valentine's day and while his fellow students all had dates for today, either new or current, he didn't. See, Zav had his sights set on someone special… Someone he had never told anyone about before. One man…_

_Cloud. His older brother._

_Zav was the younger of the two, with Cloud being older by three years, and he absolutely adored his big brother. The two had grown up together after all and were as close as two brothers could be, yet over the years Zav simply felt… More. He wanted to be closer to Cloud, more intimate in many, many ways. It was a secret he had held close to his chest for such a long time now, and with the two of them both attending the same University, it only grew stronger. But now, here on Valentine's day, Zav had decided to invite Cloud to the main grounds just as the sun had set._

_It was a pretty location, a lovely, majestic fountain in the middle of a cobblestone walkway. Little cherubs with angel wings were sculpted all over the amazing water feature as well as a large heart at the very top of it all bearing the University's emblem. A perfect spot for what was about to transpire. _

_Zav sat there nervously as the base of the fountain with one leg bent up and the other down flat. His fingers tapped against his knee rapidly as minutes felt like hours, waiting for his big brother to finally arrive to hear his confession. What would Cloud say? Would he think differently of his younger sibling? Could… Could he reciprocate the feelings? No…. There's no way he could. This was a bad ide-_

"Hey, Little Brother!"

_Before Zav could even consider getting up and leaving, who would turn up around the corner of the mountain but Cloud himself. A tall, handsome and confident man who always wore a bright smile for all to see. Just one of the many reasons Zav loved him so dearly._

_Zav froze. This was it. There was no turning back from this moment forward… Tonight, his feelings would be known to his big brother. Zav glanced up at Cloud with an awkward smile, no matter how hard he tried to hide it and patted the spot on the path next to him._

"H-Hey, Big bro! How're you doing tonight?"

_By this point, any sign of the sun had completely banished, the sky now a beautiful void of darkness filled with millions of twinkling little stars stretching as far as the eye could see._

_Cloud did just as Zav gestured and sat right down beside him, shoulders practically touching between the two brothers. Cloud adored his little brother and always did his best to look out for him, taking care of him in any way he could. He would do anything for him._

"Not bad at all! It's a clear night, Valentine's day and I'm here with my little bro. Are _you _alright? You look kinda nervous."

_Cloud grinned and nudged Zav with his shoulder, curious as to what could be causing his obvious display of nerves._

"Oh nothing, nothing. Just… Uh…"

_Zav pondered internally for just a moment. Could he really go through with this? Now was a perfect opportunity, yet his earlier thoughts were ever-present still… No. He had to do this. He would tell his brother._

"Like you said, Valentine's day. Kinda crazy."

"Yeeaaah I guess. Ha, you managed to snag a lucky guy or gal? I know I sure haven't."

_Cloud smirked and rolled his eyes at the thought of this. Two lonely brothers out here on this beautiful night, partnerless except for having each other. It was truly a wonderful thing._

"Nah, nothing like that. Mm…"

_Well here went nothing. After all these years of keeping it pent up inside, Zav was going to confess his love for Cloud. Everything had led up to this moment and now, it was finally here. Why did he feel like he was going to be sick?_

"I… God, Cloud, I was wanting to ask _you _out."

"...What?"

_Bewilderment. Shock. Surprise. Confusion. All feelings that hit Cloud in one massive blow, being let out with that single questioning word. His sweet little brother, who he had grown up with and went to the same University as, had just asked him out in this rather romantic location. He just had to know more._

"What… Woah, what do you mean? You wanted, like, us to go on a date?"

"Well… Yeah. I've felt like this as long as I can remember. Just the way you look, how kind and caring you are, how you can always carry a smile no matter what. I just… Want to be so much closer to you. Bro, I _need_ to be closer to you. I-I… I love you."

_It all came spilling out in one heartfelt, emotional explosion of words. Tears were welling up on the corners of Zav's eyes and were threatening to fall to the stone-dry cobblestone below._

"And I get if you're super grossed out and hate me for this, but-"

"Stop."

_Cloud cut his little brother off in a very abrupt manner. He had heard enough and was now giving out his verdict from this admission of love. Having taken everything into account, from their years of playing together in Minecraft and going to Uni together, he knew what this answer was._

_And all of a sudden, rather than giving a simple 'Yes' or 'No', Cloud leaned in and locked lips with his little brother. It was sudden, unexpected and most of all; Filled with all the passion in the world._

_Holy shit, this was actually happening. Zav's mind practically imploded as his lips met with those of his older brother, spit instantly beginning to be swapped between the two. Rather than hold back any longer, Zav reciprocated right back with as much ferocity and desire as humanly possible and more. Years of need and want had led to this and now, on this starry night, it was all coming to its beautiful climax._

_Zav's tongue invaded Cloud's mouth like it was Napoleon in Russia, taking no prisoners and covering every inch of the warm interior it could. This was his time to finally indulge and by God was he going to do just that._

"Hmhmhm~"

_Cloud couldn't help but chuckle into the ravenous makeout session he had initiated. Who knew his little brother was such a feisty little thing all this time? Certainly not him. But if Zav was considering this their date, then the sun had already set. They could skip straight to the fun._

_**Click**_

"Huh?"

_Zav couldn't help but call out in surprise as he broke this kiss with his big brother, a small line of saliva still connecting the two. In the haziness of reveling in the moment, Zav had neglected to keep an eye on his hands, and now when he tried to move either of them… He couldn't._

_When he looked down, Zav would find his hands were now both bound with a leather strap, fastened tightly behind his back by the wrists. He was about to question this and looked back to Cloud, yet he was only met by a single finger against his own lips._

_Cloud was staring back at his little brother with a smile that could only be described as predatory. If they were going to do this, he would be the one to take charge._

"I'm gonna make this the best decision of your life~"

_Everything that needed to be said had been done so in such a sultry turn, and then without another word, Cloud suddenly flipped young Zav on to his stomach before pulling him up slightly. At the same time he dumped his backpack on the ground and unzipped it too, the thing practically stuffed with all sorts of goodies. Though it was hard to make out exactly what they were…_

"Nng!"

_With his arms being restrained like this, Zav was helpless as his older brother manhandled him into a much more preferable position. Even if he wasn't restrained, he would show no resistance to Cloud. He was completely at his mercy and Zav loved every second of it._

_Cloud was going to take full advantage of this brand new position, starting with getting those pesky clothes out of the way. On his lower half, Zav wore a plain pair of beige pants with no belt, which made removing them all the easier. Cloud reached around and quickly undid the button and fly before yanking them off inch by inch._

_Zav's ass was high in the air thanks to how Cloud pulled him up, so as the pants moved right down past his thighs, it allowed full view of his cute ballsack and spread cheeks, exposing his practically puckered asshole._

"Mmm~ My little brother's ass is just begging for it~"  
_Cloud proclaimed in once again a rather soft, seductive tone of voice. With Zav's tight hole right there for him to see, he just couldn't help himself. He dove forward and instantly began to tongue fuck the ass, his warm muscle swirling up and down and all around the sphincter with eager intent._

_All the while Cloud reached back to his discarded backpack and pulled out a small bottle of lube, casually dousing his hand in the slippery substance while he ate out his little brother._

"Nng~ Big brother~"

_Zav was lost for words or at least any that formed a full sentence. He was a mess of moans and gasps at simply feeling his brother's tongue probe his tight hole, and it showed too. With his pants stuck down at his knees, his cock was flopping out and harder than it had ever been. Of course, he would have an erection after being bound and tongue punched by his older brother. How could he not?_

_Cloud simply giggled like a schoolboy into Zav's ass, the hole now slippery and full of spit while his own hand was now oiled up and ready to plunder even the darkest of depths. With a bit of hesitation, Cloud pulled back from Zav's ass and licked his lips before raising the lubed hand up to where his mouth previously was. Without much warning, the eldest sibling got to work by first of all pushing his entire fist against the moist hole._

_It took some strength and a bit of struggle, however, Cloud's fist eventually began to be inserted into Zav's tight anus. The little shitter wrapped lovingly around his bent fingers before slowly consuming his knuckle, going onwards like it was supposed to._

"N-Nyaaaa~!"

_Zav let out a cry of pure, perfect pleasure as he felt the hand force it's way into his butt. Here he was, on his knees and restrained while his big brother fisted him in the middle of their University's courtyard. He would pinch himself just to check if he was having a wet dream, but his hands were currently stuck._

_Soon enough, Cloud's entire fist has entered his little brother's asshole and was firmly wrist-deep in there. He allowed his fingers to stretch out inside to play around and get accustomed to their new home, feeling just how soft and squishy his Zav's ass was. And then…_

"Oooo~ Let's say hello to this little thing~"

_With the tips of his fingers wiggling like little worms, Cloud began to tickle Zav's sensitive prostate with no remorse._

"AAAAAH, BIG BROTHER~!"

_Zav couldn't help but scream. He was experiencing more pleasure right now than he had ever given himself before, better than anything he could have imagined. He tended not to toy with his own body too much before as he had been saving himself for Cloud, wanting to keep himself as pure as could be for his older brother, so this was definitely a build-up to much-needed relief. _

"Ah ah ah~ You might wake our fellow students up~ Here~"

_Reaching once again into his backpack, Cloud pulled out a red ball gag and immediately got to strapping it on to Zav. Despite being one-handed right now, he was quite skilled in this act and very soon, Zav was hushed and muffled against the red sphere stuck in his mouth._

_While this went on, Cloud relentlessly assaulted the insides of his little brother's ass and zeroed in on the prostate. He knew his little Zav was close to climax, so he gave a gentle little push towards that edge._

"C'mon, little Zavvy Wavvy~ Cum for big brother~"

_With that said, Cloud gave a tiny, backhanded smack to his brother's red, aching balls._

"MMMMMMPH~!"

_This time Zav's screams were hushed by the ball gag, and a good thing too as it would have surely woken up the entire University. The smack, the fist messing around with his inner ass and just the thought of the situation was enough to force Zav into ejaculation. His cum sprayed hard onto the cobblestone beneath him, splashing and getting his clothes stained, though he didn't care. He was one with his big brother, they were going to be together forever. They would surely get married and have many children, and he would be his big brother's little cum dump and sex slave for all of eternity. _

_His knees trembled yet Zav remained up, breathing heavily in and out through his nose as his tender ass still squeezed and milked his brother's hand._

"D'aaaaw~ Such a good little brother~"

_Cooing at the adorable little moans and reactions from his little brother, Cloud roughly yanked his fist out of Zav's now enlarged asshole with a might squelching sound. He left him restrained for the time being in that position while shaking his hand off, allowing the asshole to slowly close up as well._

_With a job well done, he crawled over to his brother's top half and leaned down close, pecking his cheek before speaking softly._

"I love you, little brother~ We're going to be together now~ Happy Valentine's day~"

_Tonight went better than Zav could have ever expected. He went in with trembling nerves and a heart all the way in his stomach, yet now his big brother was his official fist-daddy and agreed to be with him. Life was perfect, and nothing could ever stop that._

* * *

Big thanks to my good friend **Kit** for this commission! Thanks a lot to her and her lovely little ideas, haha. Hope you like it!

If you'd like to commission me at all you can find me at Sniphles#8311 on Discord! Get in contact and we can work something out. :)


End file.
